Elementale
by Le Codex
Summary: Element ! Sans a parcouru le Void en long et en large pour ses intérêts. Jusqu'au moment où il rencontre un passager clandestin...
1. Rencontre

Bonjour. Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écrie, donc il se peut que le texte et l'histoire soient un peu bancales… Cette fanfiction parle de mon AU d'Undertale, Creatale ou Elementale (vous devinerez après pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça ^^). Je laisserai des notes d'auteurs entre parenthèses et en italique. Enfin bon, bonne lecture.

Sans continuait de marcher dans le Void ( _Non, pas L'Anti-Void. Je parle de l'endroit où est Gaster et où Frisk retrouve Chara après un Genocide Run)._ Pas l'original. Element ! Sans. Et il marchait déjà depuis plus de 3 ans, en considérant qu'avec tous les RESET qu'avait fait la Frisk de son univers, le temps était encore une notion abordable, encore plus dans le Void. Il marcha, longtemps… Puis découvrit quelqu'un. Un autre Sans, assis par terre, en train de pleurer. Ses vêtements noirs et blancs, avec sa croix grise sur le devant et son œil et son tatouage (?) rouge contrastait avec le noir infini du Void. Element ne savait pas où se mettre, et décida d s'asseoir lui aussi, et d'attendre que ce Sans se calme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Sa cape blanche recouvrait un gilet gris-noir, attaché à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair blanche. La cape ne descendait pas plus loin que ses chevilles et disposait de manches, desquelles dépassaient des gants toujours aussi blancs. Sa capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, et une épaisse fourrure grise recouvrait son devant et s'arrêtait juste au dessus des yeux. Pour passer le temps, il attrapa par la magie quelques morceaux de « plancher » du Void et commença à les modifier, à les transformer en tout un tas d'objets, qu'il retransformait par la suite. Il joua à ce petit pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à que l'autre Sans se calma. Ce dernier, qui ne remarque que maintenant sa présence, se retourna en position de garde, avec un mélange de colère et de peur dans ses deux yeux hétérochromes. Element ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne se leva même pas, et se contenta juste de lever la tête et de regarder dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il attendit, comme il avait attendu tout se temps que cet étrange personnage se calme. Il remarqua que sous l'effet de la surprise, son âme ( _SOUL est un peu intraduisible)_ s'était mise à briller fortement, et était maintenant visible de l'extérieur. Enfin, parlant d' _une seule_ âme aurait été délicat. En effet, elle était composée de deux moitiés d'âme, séparée l'une de l'autre, en position du yin-yang, l'une rouge, l'autre blanche. Element ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre : L'âme rouge était celle de Chara, et la blanche celle de l'UT ! Sans. Il se releva, reposa et reforma les morceaux qu'il avait pris et, d'un geste franc, il lui tendit la main. Il voulait en savoir plus. Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Que faisait ce Sans de plus en plus mystérieux ici ?

Voilà, voilà… fin du premier épisode, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ou pour choisir entre Creatale ou Elementale !

Merci encore d'avoir lu et bonne journée ou bonne soirée ^^ !


	2. Explication

Voila la suite de ma fanfiction !

Merci pour ta review RedBloodAlice, et désolé pour l'attente ^^ !

L'autre Sans resta sur ses gardes. Element s'approcha un peu de lui, le regardant dans les yeux…

C'est alors que l'autre Sans dit :

-Je m'appelle Cross. Quel est ton nom ?

Element sentait que « Cross » n'était pas seul à parler. Il entendait dans le fond une sorte de deuxième voix, qui lui paraissait trop familière…

En guise de réponse, il lui répondit en langue des signes, mais en modifiant l'air autour de lui pour faire entendre sa voix :

-Je m'appelle Element. Je suis ici à la recherche de mon Flowey. C'est une longue histoire.

Element ne voulait pas parler du pourquoi de sa présence, mais le regard que lui lançait Cross l'obligea à continuer.

-Je vis dans un Univers parallèle similaire à l'original, à 3 points près. Premièrement, tout le monde a le même pouvoir que moi, à savoir le pouvoir de manipuler à distance et de modifier la matière à son gré. Deuxio, Gaster n'a jamais été dans le Void, et c'est lui qui nous a enseigné ce pouvoir. Et enfin, Flowey a pris la place de Gaster. Dans le Void.

Voyant que Cross ne comprenait toujours pas, il lui expliqua :

-Flowey a beau être une personne sans cœur et sans âme, il reste néanmoins Asriel. Or, sans Asriel, aucune route n'est terminée. En fin de Neutral, Frisk a les âmes et peut s'en aller (mais tu penses sérieusement qu'elle ne va pas revenir ?). En fin de Pacifiste, personne pour briser la Barrière. Et en début de Génocide, personne pour dire « Dans ce monde, _It's kill or BE killed_ ».

Element vit les yeux de Cross s'illuminer.

-Et au cas où tu me poserais la question de la langue des signes… et bien … tout à un prix.

Je suis celui à qui Gaster a le plus appris. Je peux tout créer, même une âme. Malheureusement, un jour, l'entrainement s'est mal passé. Ma magie a corrompue un de mes sens au hasard : ma voix.

Element et Cross restèrent silencieux un moment, Cross à regarder Element, Element à regarder « par terre ».

-Mais revenons à toi, repris Element. Je t'ai tout dis, c'est à ton tour maintenant.

Cross hésita un moment, le regard dans le vide.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment là, son corps commença à « glitcher », oscillant entre le corps du Sans et de Chara. Finalement, Il disparut en un claquement de doigt, et laissa Element seul, et intrigué

Voilà la fin du deuxième épisode !

Dites moi en review si vous trouvez les textes un peu court, ou pour posez des questions !

Crooss !Sans appartient à Jakei95, allez voir Underverse, sa série pour comprendre un peu mieux mon histoire (et aussi parce que c'est juste génial) !

Bye Bye !


	3. Complication

Nouveau chapitre d'Elementale ! (oui j'ai vraiment rien à dire ^^)

Vraiment désolé pour l'attente, en espérant que cet épisode soit à la hauteur !

RedBloodAlice : Oui on peut considérer Cross comme un mutant mais va voir Underverse sur tumblr !

-Tu sais que l'on va devoir s'en débarrasser, hein ?

Oui. Cross le savait. Si ils restaient, c'était lui ou eux.

-Il y a forcément un autre moyen…

-Il n'y en a pas ! Il n'y a pas de PACIFIST pour nous, tu te souviens ? Je sais que tu t'en souviens. Comment nous avons ERASE notre univers. De façon définitive.

Cross se mura dans le silence. Chara avait raison. Ils le savaient.

[Changement PdV]

Element continuait toujours de marcher, toujours intrigué par cette rencontre.

Il fit apparaitre sa montre et la regarda :

-1 heure avant RESET…

Frisk avait pris l'habitude de RESET toutes les 12 heures précisément, ce qui permettait à Element de les prévoir et d'agir en conséquence.

-… Pas assez pour rentrer et prévenir tout le monde … Même pas Gaster … Mais peut-être que je peux prévenir quelqu'un d'autre…

Il venait d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une téléportation inter-univers. Il n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir des câbles bleus foncer à toute vitesse vers lui. Il en évita la majorité et se contenta de transformer les restants en poupée de laine, qu'il anima tels de petits soldats.

Devant lui se tenait un autre Sans, dont les couleurs ont été glitchées et couvert par de nombreux bugs et ERRORs.

-T-T-Tu sais, j-j'ai mis du temps-temps avant de réussir à-à-à-à accéder à ton-ton univers. Mais a-a-apparemment je ne suis pas-pas-pas au bout de mes-mes-mes surprises…

-Je sens que tu vas me donner du _fil à retordre_.

-Uh-uh …

Element riposta en premier, en lançant ses petites poupées à l'assaut de son ennemi. Error n'en fit qu'une bouchée et bientôt elles ne furent plus que des tas de laine déchirées. Element vit dans le même temps les Gaster Blasters pointer derrière Error, près à envoyer leur rayon meurtrier. Element esquiva ses derniers avec agilité et tenta une attaque par derrière. Error se prit en plein dos la salve d'os créé par Element, ce qui l'envoya valser à plus de 10 mètres.

-Ow… Je ne-ne-ne m'attendais à-à-à-à tant de résistance. Peut-être la-a-a prochaine fois.

Sur ce il disparu du Void, laissant à nouveau Element seul.

Peu de temps après, un nouvel arrivant pointa le bout de son nez : Ink. Element le connaissait. Il avait entendu parler de lui maintes et maintes fois lors de ces voyages dans les autres univers, et l'avait même déjà croisé une fois.

-Laisse deviner Ink. Tu viens pour voir l'utilité du passage de ton cher alter ego ?

-Pas exactement. Je t'ai vu te battre avec Error. Utiliser ta magie si particulière. Tu pourrais me rendre un service.

Fin de ce nouvel épisode d'Elementale.

Je tiens à prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvel épisode pendant les deux voire trois semaines à suivre, mais je prépare un nouvel épisode pour le poster dés que possible !


	4. Intrusions

Nouvel épisode d'Elementale ! Ou Creatale. En effet, en regardant un peu sur Internet, je me suis rendu compte que Element-tale existait déjà (lien Deviantart : gallery/58899302/Element-tale ), mais qui était relativement différemment du mien (Lui tourne autour des 4 éléments, alors que le mien tourne autour de la création, la transformation des objets).

Donc j'aimerais bien savoir si Creatale correspondrait mieux à ma fanfiction.

Aussi je tiens à signaler que je suis Underverse et X-tale de très près, pour ne pas faire d'erreur sur les personnages de mon histoire.

Sur ce, bon épisode !

-Je suis un garde royal, pas une mauviette !

- _Je le sais bien, mais il y a des moments où tu devrais me laisser les commandes, comme avec ce Element._

-Je ne me permettrais pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts. Nous sommes ici pour recréer notre univers, pas pour élargir notre liste de morts sur la conscience.

- _*ricane*_

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- _Rien, rien de tout :3_

 _[Changement PdV]_

-Tu as donc besoin de moi, hein ? Laisse moi deviner, ça concerne Cross, n'est-ce pas ?

Ink sembla interloqué.

-Comment tu le connais ?

-Disons qu'il est passé me dire le bonjour. A sa façon.

-Tu as bien deviné. Je souhaite lui offrir un cadeau en échange de l'arrêt de ses meurtres. Tu as remarqué que son âme est en réalité deux morceaux d'âme ?

Element acquiesça.

-Et bien je souhaite que Chara et Cross regagne des corps distincts.

-Ne me dis pas que …

-Et je souhaite que tu recréé leurs âmes. Entières. Pour le bien du MultiVerse.

Element s'affala sur le sol du Void. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait un « objet » aussi compliqué. Une âme de monstre serait en théorie possible, mais pour une âme humaine…

-Je vais avoir besoin de DETERMINATION.

-Je sais. Je t'en ai déjà prévu.

Ink ouvrit une porte inter-univers, menant dans l'ancien labo d'Alphys d'Undertale.

Element hésita. S'il partait, Error pourrait revenir et détruire son univers, le RESET étant en cours. Mais s'il restait, Cross pourrait faire encore plus de ravages qu'Error... De plus, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son but originel : trouvez son Flowey.

Après un temps qui parut aux deux Sans interminable, Element se décida.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Sûr. Mais faisons vite. Je ne sais pas si Gaster saura retenir une attaque de Cross ou d'Error.

Sur ces paroles, ils entrèrent dans le portail et débouchèrent dans Undertale, l'univers originel, qui n'a jamais été dérangé que par les passages réguliers d'Ink et inattendu de Cross. Le laboratoire était désert, et pour cause, tous les monstres étaient désormais monter à la surface, grâce à l'aide d'Asriel et de Frisk.

-J'espère qu'elles sont encore là, s'inquiéta Ink.

-De quoi ?

-Les fioles de DETERMINATION, qu'Alphys a utilisées pour ses expériences…

-Il doit bien en rester quelque part, dans son bureau ou dans la salle de l'Extracteur.

-Allons chacun de notre côté, on sera plus efficace.

Element approuva, et parti en direction du bureau de la scientifique royale. Il y trouva des plans de toutes sortes de machines, notamment ceux de Metatton EX et NEO et de l'Extracteur De DETERMINATION (DTE), mas aucune de trace des fioles contenants la précieuse énergie.

-C'est pas vrai, mais où s'ont elle ?

Il fouilla plus en profondeur, plongeant dans ceux qu'Alphys avait abandonnés dans l'Underground : des clés, des photos d'elle et Undyne, des formules mathématiques, des carnets de notes, bref, tout l'arsenal que se doit d'avoir un scientifique royal digne de ce nom.

-Bon, elles ne sont pas là, je vais retourner voir Ink.

Mais au moment où il prononça ces mots, il entendit un cri perçant, venant tout droit du DTE. C'était Ink qui avait crié, il aurait reconnu sa voix parmi milles autres.

Element était enragé :

-Error… combien de fois devrais-je te botter les fesses pour que tu comprennes que tu es le bienvenue nulle part autre que dans l'Anti-Void…

Voila voila épisode un peu plus long cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Merci en encore à RedBloodAlice pour les reviews et à Peacegirls pour avoir partagé ma fanfiction!

Encore désolé de l'attente et à la prochaine !


	5. Solution

Nouvel épisode d'Elementale ! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente, la reprise des cours et mon PC qui fait des siennes

Element déboucha en trombe dans la salle du DTE.

Devant lui, celui qu'il attendait : ERROR.

Ce dernier ce tenait en lévitation, et tenait entre ses fils l'âme du pauvre Ink, les yeux vides, contrôlé par cette entité maléfique.

Le sang d4element ne fit qu'un tour. Il matérialisa directement un gaster blaster d'une taille démesurée.

Ce dernier tira d'un coup, tandis que son créateur esquiva un coup de pinceau.

Error esquiva le premier tir, mais se pris un deuxième en face. Il lâcha prise de ses fils, libérant du même coup Ink de son emprise. Ce dernier, se réveillant, prépara aussi à se défendre contre l'envahisseur. Ce dernier se remettant, il prépara quelque chose :

Hehehehheh…. Vous al-al-allez devoir essayer-yer-yer-yer plus difficile que ça-ça.

Error commença a glitcher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse des gaster blasters et un mur d'os derrière lui. Error disparut, seul son visage resta en suspension dans un vide noir.

Hin…, « dit » Element. Plus dur que ça, hein ? Vois tu, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ces capacités.

Element commença à s'éléver en l'air, deux fissures aussi noires que ses yeux commençant à marquer son visage.

Si mon Gaster a pu revenir et s'il m'a laissé partir, il m'a quand même laissé un petit cadeau…

Tout dans la pièce commença alors à flotter, puis à perdre sa consistance pour devenir des couteaux acérés comme des dents de requin.

Tu-tu-tu pense sé-sé-sérieusement que tu peux-eux-eux m'avoir avec des-des couteaux ?

Je ne le pense pas, répliqua Element. J'en suis sur.

Il claqua des doigts, et toutes les lames se mirent à briller et à tourner autour de lui. Une détonation se fit entendre ainsi qu'un grand flash. Quand tout redevint visible, Error était par terre, transpersé de part en part, sa jauge de PV indiquant 0.1/1. Element retomba sur le sol et s'approcha de lui. Il leva un bras et ouvrit un portail vers l'Anti-Void, qui aspira Error, puis se referma. Lorsqu'Element se retourna, il découvrit Ink, encore sous le choc de sa démonstration de pouvoir.

T… Tes marques.. Elles…. Elles sont toujours là…

En effet , l'accès au pouvoirs de Gaster lui avait laissé ses traces faciales, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait :

Bah, c'est pas si dramatique. Ca me fera une marque de guerre P

Ink resta béat quelques secondes, puis se relevant revint sur leurs buts initial :

Tu as gardé la DETERMINATION ?

Element sortit un tube à essai, remplit d'un liquide rouge :

Je n'ai jamais autant pris soin d'une chose.

Pendant qu'Element rouvrait un nouveau portail vers son univers, Ink lui posa une question :

Que comptes-tu faire de Chara une fois séparé de Cross ?

Element baissa la tête

… Tu sais, j'y ais réfléchi longuement. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution :

Il n'y a qu'un seul univers où les monstres sont supérieurs en force aux humains, où même la DETERMINATION ne suffit plus…

Ne me dit pas que…

Si… Le seul univers viable pour lui, j'en ai bien peur, n'est autre qu'Horrortale.

Ink regarda le portail créé par Element, ce dernier guardant la tête baissée : il ne s'agissait pas d'un portail vers Elementale, mais vers Horrortale. Devant eux se tenant HT ! Sans, Son crane ouvert et son visage barbouillé de sang.

Fin de ce nouvel épisode, le prochain est pour bientôt, je le sens !

Encore désolé pour l'attente et pour la longueur des textes….

A la prochaine!


	6. Manipulation

Nouvel épisode !

Bon tout d'abord Joyeux Noël et Bonne année ! VU que vous ne risquerez pas de me voir de sitôt ici -_-

Deuxio oui j'ai changé de pseudo et d'image de profil, et ce sur tout me différents comptes (notamment sur Youtube où j'ai fait une vidéo explicative)

Troisio Vraiment désolé pour l'attente j'avais à moitié oublié ma fanfiction donc je vais essayer d'être plus régulier , du genre un épisode par mois ?

En tout cas aujourd'hui on change de PdV : Alors voir du côté de Cross !

- _BON… Tu te bouges oui ou non ?_

-5 minutes.

- _CA FAIT 1 HEURE QUE TU ME DIS CA !_

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que je fais ?

- _EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'EN AVOIR QUELQUECHOSE A FAIRE ?! PASSE-MOI LES COMMANDES !_

-Je suis en train de chercher Element.

- _Ah ! Ce bon-à-rien qui tente désespérément de protéger son univers ! Si tu veux savoir, il est parti depuis un bout de temps. Son Frisk a déjà eu le temps de RESET, je l'ai senti._

-…

- _Si on allait voir la partie réel de son univers, hein ? Je suis sûr qu'il y aura plein de choses à découvrir… E7 A 3XTERM1N3R…_

-On bouge (- _Enfin !_ ), mais on reste là. J'ai une idée.

- _Dis-moi ton plan Einstein, je suis sûr que je pourrais faire mieux._

-Pas tout de suite.

Cross se leva et commença à marcher, les yeux dans le vide… Il cherchait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il devait trouver avant Element s'il veut avoir l'avantage.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose se détacher du noir profond et insondable du Void : une petite tache jaune sur une autre tache verte.

- _Oh oh oh… on dirait que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais…_

-Effectivement.

Cross s'approcha de la petite fleur, et essaya de la toucher.

Flowey se retourna, et regarda Cross pendant un moment. Cross la fixa, en même temps que Chara.

- **Chara ?**

 **-** _Tu n'es pas Asriel. Tu n'es pas mon Asriel._

Chara avait pris de force le contrôle du corps de Cross et se tenait maintenant face à Flowey, sa lame à la main.

- _SI tu avais été mon Asriel, je t'aurais épargné. Je t'aurais parlé, je t'aurais aidé, je t'aurais réconforté._

- **…**

- _Mais tu n'es rien de tout ça. Tu n'es rien à mes yeux, rien de plus qu'un obstacle sur ma route._

-Chara ! Stop !

Cross tentait de reprendre le dessus sur son corps, en vain.

- **…**

- _Arrête d'essayer sans, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne vais que faire disparaitre cette fleur insignifiante du plan de l'existence._

- **Insignifiante ?**

La voix de Flowey avait changé, elle était plus grave, plus mystérieuse. Son visage commença à glitcher, son corps à s'étirer, à se noircir…

- **Je ne pense pas, en tant que scientifique royal, être si insignifiant que ça.**

Devant Chara se tenait maintenant ET !Gaster, en magie et en os, le dépassant d'environ deux têtes. Ses jambes étaient cachés par un longue cape noire, et il portait un dessous de costar blanc, ainsi que des gants, de la même couleur. Son visage était barré des deux cicatrices du Gaster originel, mais une troisième venant couper son œil droit était également présente. Ce dit œil était fermé, tandis que l'autre était d'un noir aussi infini que celui du Void. Ses mains flottaient autour de lui, dont deux, devant lui tenaient un bloc-notes et un crayon :

- **Entry numéro 42. Rencontre attendue. La reprogrammation s'est bien passée et a bien causée l'arrivée du certain Cross. Rendez-vous avec son Gaster toujours prévu au prochain RESET.**

- _Qui êtes vous ? Et de quoi vous parlez ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que nous allions vous trouver ?!_

- **A ton avis, pourquoi me serais-je camouflé en Flowey, alors ? Si vous le chercher, il est en ma possession, dans le but du test effectué sur mon fils.**

-Element

- **Tiens tiens. Mes calculs étaient donc exacts. Deux moitiés d'âmes pour un seul corps. Intéressant (ses mains écrivirent des choses sur le bloc-notes), même très intérréssant.**

Cross, qui profitant de la surprise reprit son corps, demanda

-Vous faites une expérience sur votre fils ?

- **Sur son code pour être précis. Comme votre père avec le vôtre. Excellent collègue d'ailleurs.**

Voila la fin de cet épisode! Plus long pour compenser, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Encore une fois pour suivre un peu mieux l'histoire n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à !

A la prochaine et bonne fêtes à tous !


	7. Question

La suite des aventures de Element ! La fin est proche )

Un portail s'ouvrait sur le Void. Gaster et Cross, surpris se retournèrent et se postèrent en position de combat. Du portail émergea Element, Ink et Horror. A la vue de ce dernier, Chara comprit immédiatement le but de Element, et profita de la surprise pour prendre le pas sur Cross.

- _Alors on fait appelle à de l'aide à ce que je vois ? Mes tout petits pouvoirs sont peut-être trop pour toi et ton père…_

(Element) -(… Tu ne devrais nous sous-estimer)

- _Ah oui ? Peut-être qu'ensemble vous pouvez me battre, mais séparés vous n'êtes rien : ton père t'utilise comme sujet de test depuis plusieurs RESET déjà. Tu 'es qu'une marionnette, une poupée de chiffon pour…_

Chara fut coupé net par un violent coup d'une des mais de Gaster, apparu soudainement, dans le ventre. Cross reprit le contrôle, se releva et regarda la scène de loin :

- **Sans, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…**

Element était resté stoïque. Il se contenta de lever la main

-(J'en ai assez entendu.)

- _Pff. C'est tellement facile de manipuler les gens_

-Ferme la Chara. J'ai une idée.

Cross créa un nouveau portail, menant à l'Underground d'Element, au Waterfall, et poussa tout le monde dedans.

-Dans le Void tes actions peuvent ne pas avoir de conséquences. Mais ici, malheureusement pour toi , si.

 **-Sans, va-t-en, je dois réparer mes erreurs**

-(Tu n'as rien fais de mal, j'en suis le seul responsable)

(Ink) – Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Element se retourna et vit que Frisk était présent. Il se cachait derrière un pilier rocheux. Element sourit, et se tourna vers Cross :

-(Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, Horror est juste rendre ma manœuvre plus facile. Je suis là pour t'aider Cross.)

- _MENSONGES ! Tu as amené Horror pour me tuer ! Une fois que tu m'auras séparé de Cross, je sais que c'est ce que tu feras !_

-Je pense que Chara n'a pas tort

(Horror) – _**Ni notre Chara ni notre Frisk ne sont morts. Pour l'instant. Je pense que Papyrus doit être de s'occuper d'eux… Ses spaghettis sont tellement délicieux avec cet ingrédient magique… Hehe…**_

-(Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour noir. Très bien Cross. Si tu veux te battre tu sauras servi.)

(Pour la musique du combat, allez voir ma chaîne Youtube Le Codex, ou cherchez Megalorgania)

Element fit apparaitre une rangée de Gaster Blasters, dont les rayons furent facilement esquivés par Cross, qui chargea sur Element dont les marques se faisaient de plus en plus visibles et profondes. Ink para grâce à un mur, tandis que Gaster prépara une nouvelle attaque de Gaster Blasters. Cette fois ci, elle passa à très courte distance de Cross, qui manqua de mourir de peu. Ce dernier lança violemment son épée vers Horror, qui se contenta de la renvoyer avec son bras : tout le monde se tourna vers lui :

- _ **He… Tout se qui ne tue pas rend plus fort comme on dit. Et dans un univers comme le mien, on peut mourir à chaque instant.**_

Tout le monde s'était étonné, sauf Gaster, qui lança un salve d'os sur Cross. Il en esquiva les premiers puis s'en prit soudainement un dans le ventre. Un liquide blanc commença à émerger de la blessure. Cross regarda l'arme, la prit et l'extirpa de son thorax. Encore une fois, tout le monde fut étonné, sauf Element et Ink cette fois.

-Vous savez, actuellement, vous êtes en train de faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu as fusionné avec l'âme de UT !Sans ?! Tu es allé trop loin cette fois Cross !

Ink lança son pinceau, qui peint Cross de plusieurs traits bleus, agissant comme un boomerang, puis revint à Ink.

- _Tu penses réellement que de la peinture va me stopper ?_

-J'appelle ça : la mort par créativité.

Il claqua des doigts, et tous les traits devinrent des chaînes qui clouèrent Cross au sol. Chara prit immédiatement le contrôle, et tenta de se débattre, en vain.

- _Ce ne sont pas de simples chaînes qui vont me stopper non plus !_

-(Je ne pense pas que ce soit de simples chaînes justement.)

Chara se retourna, et vit que le cadenas était en réalité le Heart Locket qu'il portait. Touché par le symbole, il explosa de rage et se débâta encore plus, forçant Ink à resserrer les chaînes.

- _ **Je peux m'en occuper maintenant ?**_

-(Pas tout de suite, j'ai quelques questions à poser.)

Element s'approcha de Cross redevenu lui-même, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux . Il lui posa cette simple question :

-(Qu'est ce que tu veux réellement ?)

Cross, touché et choqué par la demande, fondit en larmes et répondit

-Retournez chez moi, retrouvez mes amis et ma famille, tout reprendre depuis le début pour ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs…

-(Reprendre depuis le début…)

Element se leva, et regarda dans le vide un instant.

Soudain, un violent de chair déchiquetée se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna sauf Element, pour le découvrir le visage endolori de Frisk, empalé sur un os jailli du sol, son AME battant encore et étant devenu visible. Sa jauge de PouVoir affichait très clairement, en grand caractères, accompagné d'une barre rouge sang, un 0.


End file.
